User blog:RedLeopardNyro/Wiki Chat Rules
leftright FNAF FAN CHARACTER WIKI CHAT RULES Below are the rules which apply to the chat. If the chat causes too many problems and people do not follow these rules, it may be taken down. So please make sure to follow the rules, so everyone can have a good time! If you were looking for the main wiki rules, please visit here. Rules *'Remember to be kind to others'. This is self-explanatory. Please don't be rude to other users, whether it's based on opinions, thoughts, fan characters, etc. Do not call others by offensive names, of course, either. *'No sexual or sensitive topics'. Remember, younger kids are part of this fanbase too. Please do not bring up sexual topics in chat. Sensitive topics such as suicide, politics, religion, etc. are also not allowed. This also includes subjects on drugs and alcohol. Seriously, keep your 420 jokes to yourself. Also, please don't bring up fetishes. *'Do not link to porn, viruses, offensive sites, or screamers'. Of course, anything overly sexual, gory, offensive, etc. is not allowed. Also, do NOT link to screamers. These can have an effect on certain people. And it can be just plain cruel. Make sure to warn if any outgoing links contain cusses or spoilers. *'No offensive swearing'. Just like in the regular wiki rules, offensive swears are not allowed. Mild swearing is acceptable as long as it's not used to offend others, and the very infrequent f-bomb, although it is preferred to use a censor or replace the word with "freaking", for example. *'Please take RP to PM'. Seriously, roleplays in main chat can be annoying and get in the way with regular conversation. And not everyone will want to roleplay. So please take roleplay to PM or multi-PM. Do not force anyone into roleplaying either. *'Do not overly spam'. Some mild spamming as a joke is alright, as long as it's not making someone's computer lag. But please do not constantly spam or you will be warned. *'Do not speak about other users behind their backs'. This is just rude. Do not offend other users or speak about their characters behind their backs. *'If someone requests a subject to be changed, then change it'. Depending on the subject, if someone is offended by a subject or not comfortable with it, please be considerate of that person and change the subject. Unless it's something really dumb, like talking about a ship, (in a not inappropriate way), then the person may be overreacting. However, anything a user is truly uncomfortable with would probably already not be allowed to begin with. *'DO NOT BRING DRAMA FROM ANOTHER WIKI TO CHAT'. Just like in the main wiki rules, please leave this drama to the other wiki. If someone in chat is an admin of the other wiki and you wanted to inform them about a case, please take it to PM. *'Do not speak in 1337 speak.' Seriously this is just annoying and hard to understand. It's okay if it's just a joke but do not speak like this all the time. *'No offensive memes'. Yeah, memes are fine but some memes aren't. There have been some memes in the past I find rude or disgusting, and people will say "it is a meme, though". I don't care, they can be offensive to other people. So please just don't. *'Do NOT ask for personal information in chat.' Seriously, guys. Do not ask others for their age, name, gender, hometown, etc. It's their own personal information and you do not need to know it. It is also recommended to not share your personal information, whether someone asks or not. First off other people do not need to know and can stalk you, and second off it may come off as strange to others if you start spilling out your address out of nowhere. *'40 minutes later'. It's cool if you have a story or topic to share, but please keep those long stories to a minimum. It will get tiring after a while to other users, especially if it starts going to 40 minutes. Seriously, this has happened to me before. It's annoying. *'No mini-modding'. Friendly reminders to other users are fine but don't try to take up an admin's job. If there are problems occurring in chat, and an admin or mod is not available in the chat or it occurs in PM, please send a message to any admin or mod's talk page and they can help. It is helpful to supply them with a screenshot or two as well, or else there won't be much proof of anything bad really happening. *'Contact a mod or admin if anyone harasses you by PM'. If someone breaks any of these rules in PM and you feel uncomfortable, then make sure to block their PMs and contact a mod or admin immediately. We want to make sure the chat is a safe place to be. *'Don't force people into anything'. As mentioned before, do not force people into roleplaying. But also do not force people to watch your "funny video" you post in chat, or read your ten-page comic. If someone doesn't want to do something then they have the right to say no, as long as they are not rude about it. Penalties Bans depend on the severity of the case. *One or two warnings, possible kick. *Chat-banned for 3 days to a week. *Chat-banned for a week to a month. *Chat-banned for 3915 years. *If cases are severe enough, you may also be blocked from the wiki. If you have any questions or concerns, please talk page me! Category:Blog posts